


【トレリド】法外之地

by guguguguguaguagua



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, M/M, Nakadashi, Ryona, Yaoi, mob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guguguguguaguagua/pseuds/guguguguguaguagua
Summary: 红心寮某处隐藏的一处法外之地，和一些法外狂徒。Mob/Riddle（主要），Trey/Riddle我给这篇起的另一个名字叫PUTAIN DES PALACES，是一款香水的名字，设计者在瓶子上使了一点小心思，大家可以好奇一下。2020.9.16修改了一些bug，配合写的后续做了一些剧情的修改。2021.1.26前几天突然发现PUTAIN DES PALACES瓶子摔裂了一条缝，毫无防备（甚至刚好在深呼吸）的我差点背过气。
Relationships: Mob/Riddle Rosehearts, Trey Clover & Riddle Rosehearts
Kudos: 12





	【トレリド】法外之地

**Author's Note:**

> 性描写几乎全是关于mob角色的请注意（高亮！）  
> 关于女王混乱私生活的一点意淫，引起您不适的话请尽快退出！！！  
> 里面放了一些和原作对应的细节，可以对应着试试看

1  
分寮仪式上，我被暗之镜分到了Heartslabyul。  
我安静地站在一众新生的最后，悄悄打量起在场的几位寮长。我有位兄弟正在夜鸦就读，我努力回忆着他前些天写给我的信，辨认起这几位未来的大魔导师。  
我的眼神自然而然落到了队伍前方一只矮小的背影上。毫无疑问，那就是Heartslabyul的寮长Riddle Rosehearts。寮长正低头在羊皮纸上记录名单，这方便了我有些放肆的目光。比想象中更娇小，上挑的眼尾却带着无关性别的成熟的魅力。我用目光细细描摹他稚气未脱的面容，不免口干舌燥。颤抖的睫毛，鼻梁，脸颊和嫩红的嘴唇。某个瞬间，鲜红的舌尖从紧闭的嘴唇中飞快探出来，润湿了嘴唇正中的一小块皮肤又缩了回去。那就是红心寮的女王大人——他让我想起被鲜草莓、糖霜和酸奶奶油妆点的蛋糕，被摆在贫民只能仰望的高台子上，跟一些装饰品或名贵红酒放在一起。而我这样的粗人不屑于仰望，更不晓得如何跟店员层层周旋以压低价格。蛋糕也好，高档餐厅里天价的菜肴也好，从做出来就是供人破坏，咀嚼，丢弃，最终重新变成污物的。它们生来就该被打翻在泥淖里，怎么配得上那些真正上流的东西呢？女王和断头台，那是真正的贵族才享有的东西，玩具就该认清自己。  
我沉浸于侮辱寮长带来的快乐，过会儿长袍下的高跟靴子又吸引了我的目光。人的想象力总是天马行空的，我又开始新的意淫。想象中我一把握住那只纤细脚腕抬到他头顶，他便因疼痛反抗起来。另一重幻想中他抬起脚狠狠踩上跪伏的我的大脑，在那团浆糊上踩出一个洞。随后那小靴子下移到胸口，腹部，然后呢？他会吃惊地发现我已经完全勃起了，也许完全不吃惊也说不定。我要把那玩意放到——  
我已经克制不住下涌的血液。多亏服装宽松，应当没人发现我的异样。这时比勃起的困窘可怕万分的事情将我拉回现实。Rosehearts寮长放下笔，飘忽的眼睛望向这里，忽然间与我四目相对了。  
那是一双怎样多情的眼睛啊，而我已经无暇欣赏这些了。女王的目光如同实质的刀刃一般架在我脖颈上，性欲在恐惧面前不堪一击，我险些临阵脱逃。他是怎么发现的？他发现我露骨的目光了吗？他——他能猜到我在想些什么吗？  
Rosehearts寮长盯着我看，或许一秒，或许两秒，而我却觉得有一世纪那么长。他眯细眼睛，我从他的表情中猜测他发出了一声冷笑。随后他回身，无视我探寻的目光继续记名单了。  
结束了。这是那场盛大的迎新仪式后半截我唯一的想法。

2  
“是，寮长！”  
简单介绍过红心寮的规章制度后，Rosehearts寮长宣布解散。八百一十条法律——恐怕我的国家最精英那些法学博士们也没法将它们牢记于心，何况它们的内容简直天方夜谭不可理喻。  
违者会被立即“砍头”……  
我正在心里默默吐槽这胡闹的规矩，背后却忽然传来凉意。一只手抚上我后腰的位置，用一种——令人面红耳赤的手法和力道。我本因这凉意不安至极，这会儿却心猿意马。转过头，我的心脏遭受了第二次冲击。  
摘掉兜帽的Rosehearts刚缩回手。他正站在我身后，脸瞥向另一侧装作无事发生。我还愣着，却听见他说：“跟我过来，新生。”  
他快步踏上台阶，那双引人遐想的小靴子在瓷砖上磕出清脆悦耳的响声，而我只敢默默跟在他身后。我比寮长高上大约二十公分，低头就能看到寮长保养良好的洁白后颈。  
我的目光像爬虫一样顺着柔嫩的肌肤钻进衣领，能梭巡的范围总归是有限的，目光在衣料圈定的范围末端被拦了下来，实在有些可惜。在某个转角我似乎看到寮长在笑，只是那一闪二过的笑容可以称得上晦涩，绝非孩子脸上纯真的微笑——那种愚蠢表情也配不上红心寮的女王。  
女王权杖一点，门便在我们面前自动敞开。他径直穿过大门进入会客室，我自然跟上，厚重木门便又在我背后合拢了。  
我正好奇打量着面前的房间，却听Rosehearts寮长一声厉喝：“OFF WITH YOUR HEAD！”  
随着他的咒语，我被脖子上凭空多出的重量砸得一个踉跄。我当然听说过女王的封印魔法，却没想过我会是本届新生里受到这等待遇的第一人。“寮长……”可还不等我说些什么，女王利落地举起权杖，尖端点到我下唇。  
“我只说一遍。”女王仰起头，铅灰色眼睛里映出我惊慌的脸。“一，只在这个房间里，你可以叫我Riddle。”  
“二，只在这个房间里，我不会违抗你的要求。”  
“三，不允许在这个房间以外命令我。”  
“做不到的话，现在就滚出去。”  
Riddle收回权杖，轻松地坐上沙发。我还在愣怔之中，没法消化这短短几句包含的信息量。“寮、Riddle。”我艰难地说。“您……确定不会拒绝我的要求？”  
他点点头，补充：“也不必用敬语。”  
我只觉得脑子被打了死结。他的眼神明显含着期待，可我想了老半天也想不出有什么可说的，最终来了一句：“那你，转三圈……再汪一声？”  
Riddle先露出了不可置信的神色，紧接着皱起眉：“你在消遣我吗？”  
那声音带着寮长的威严甚至威胁，只是听到就令人止不住想要发抖。但不知哪里来的勇气，也许是Riddle白嫩的肌肤，也许是那诱惑人堕落的红唇。我只是压低声音问道，“你想反抗我吗？”  
Riddle的身体震了一下，他的表情出现了罕见的空白，手里权杖倒在地毯上发出闷响。那双轻灵的眼睛忽然变了，里面是恐惧、喜悦、顺服，以及许许多多我读不清楚的情绪。他张开嘴，却发出幼犬一样的呜咽。他裹着那件长袍转了三圈，前爪扒在我的胸口与我接吻。  
我们一路拉拉扯扯跌跌撞撞，松开时已经到了一间有双人床的卧室。床旁有书、笔记、羽毛笔，还有麻绳、鞭子、塑胶的假阳具等等我叫不出名字的小玩意儿。  
我低头看怀里的小女王，在这拥吻的几步内他仿佛脱胎换骨，他热切地看着我，喘息着，像一只真的小犬——除了戴着项圈的是我以外。我再次俯下身亲吻他，顺势将手从袖子的开口探进去。  
其实没什么好摸的，Riddle也同时解开了前襟的带子，任布料滑落至脚踝堆成一摊。  
当然了——他里面什么也没穿。

3  
早晨有副寮长开的晨会，我当然不想迟到。只是昨晚被Riddle像两个月没闻过肉味的狼一样纠缠了一夜，直到东方露出鱼肚白我才得以返回寝室。本来只想小寐半个小时，没想到醒来时晨会已经开始了。  
我慌忙赶到中厅。我的体型实在不允许我从后门潜入到座位。正讲话的副寮长Trey Clover拧起眉头，停顿了一会儿，连正装端坐在王座的Riddle都撩起眼皮看我。他没穿昨天那双靴子，在我的要求下那双鞋最终沾满了汗水和别的上不得台面的东西，洗干净前不能穿了。想必他用魔法掩盖或治愈了吻痕和勒痕，众人面前的他又回到昨天洁白无瑕的状态了。只有我注意到他那化妆品也藏不住的黑眼圈，证明我昨天的经历并非黄粱一梦。  
现在我成为了众人的焦点，所有人的目光聚焦在我身上。我本想为自己的迟到找个借口：闹钟没响就不错。但我环顾四周，发现不少人都下意识摸上了脖子。  
哦对了——我脖子上还戴着那个项圈。想来女王是怕我临阵脱逃和泄露秘密才为我戴上这个项圈，而那个项圈现在成了我入学头天就同寮长偷情的罪证。新生们已经开始窃窃私语了，讨论我昨天到底犯了什么罪触怒寮长，成为这一届被开刀的第一个对象。  
看样子Riddle也犯了难。他拇指抵住嘴唇，皱着眉沉默了足有十秒。我从这犹豫中读懂了一些事，比如他本来是该为我取下项圈的，只是不知为何或者爽到忘记这件事；比如我们的关系是秘密的，没有，或几乎没有人同我们分享这段秘密关系。隐晦的快意从我心底滋生，女王大人恐怕正在脑海里搜索一条合适的罪名。他最终说出什么并不重要，重要的是他将不得不用人类而非野兽的语言，用他最看重的女王的法律为我辩护。  
Riddle终于敲一敲扶手开口了。他的声音听上去并不沙哑，应当是施了某种魔法，旁人根本无从发觉他的异样。正如我所预料的，他当场找了一条三位数编号的法律，指责我在入夜后喝错了茶，并罚我整天修剪花园的草坪。他生气了，我愉悦地想。他不情愿地违反了自己所维护的铁律来掩饰自己的私心，这令他备受打击，接下来的会议都心不在焉。  
体力活对保持锻炼的我来说不算难事，即使刚耕耘了一整夜且只睡了一小时。毕竟我的肌肉也算是受了女王认可的，大约六小时前他还骑在我身上，近乎痴迷地抚摸我上半身的肌肉线条。  
直到散会，我同样一个字也没听进去。女王以课程为由匆匆逃离会场，我正打算在上课前回寝室多休息一会儿，却听见有人叫了我的名字。  
是副寮长Trey Clover。  
Trey领着我到花园一处角落，恼怒地瞪视我却不说话。你可以理解为男人间的默契，我瞬间就明白了——  
他在嫉妒我。  
这一瞬间我脑子里过了一万次博弈。Riddle既想玩得开，又想保守秘密，他需要建立一段稳定的关系，知情者最好只有彼此。我才不信一个男人能在一夜之间变成那样撩人的婊子，Riddle此前不可能没有床伴。Heartslabyul打Riddle上任就再也没有寮生被退学，换言之，他的前任床伴应该是恰好毕业了。他显然没有酒吧猎艳时欲拒还迎地邀请人那种经验，挑选对象的机会只有一次。他要在外表上挑出尽可能合他口味的，并保证一击必杀。  
他喜欢我的身体。  
那我又猜出一点东西。Trey也是高大和保持锻炼的类型，现在我们面对面站着，恰好可以平视对方的眼睛。  
真是太可怜了，我不无嘲讽地想。眼前的学长等了足足一年，甚至更久，也没能等到Riddle为他敞开双腿，而我这个半路杀出的愣头青却撞了大运。  
我期待他说些羞辱我的话，这样我就可以把我的小狗昨晚在床上喊的污言秽语慢慢讲给他听——可他没有。他只是指责我夜不归宿，隐忍又苍白地训斥我下不为例。  
真是条可怜虫。  
再说回昨晚，不，今早吧——Riddle可谓拔屌无情的典范。后来他的小兄弟被我用绳子绑住，他边喷水边持续痉挛了超过半分钟：我将其视作人生成就列表上的一座奖杯。等我解开绳子，那只可怜的紫红色肉茎弹了弹却什么也没流出来。我叹为观止。  
持续的高潮终于耗尽了他的精力，他好像快要睡着了，喘息着阖眼躺在床上休息。当我命令他一起洗澡时，他却忽然睁开眼，又变回了那个冷酷的前辈和寮长。“把衣服穿上……”他喊得哑了嗓子，用魔法控制满地的衣服飞进我怀里。我腰带还没系好，只觉天旋地转——  
我被空间魔法扔到了他门前的走廊上。  
我边用纸巾擦拭裤子上的精斑边走下楼梯，迎面撞上了Trey。  
现在我已经不好奇Trey为何在那个时间经过只通向女王卧室的走廊，又为何在撞见我后匆匆回头离开了，只觉得现实当真比戏剧更有趣。因为我下午除草时又从寮生的只言片语中了解到，Riddle傍晚又对新生大发雷霆，当场“砍”了他的头，只因那名新生偷吃了Trey特意做给他的馅饼。  
我想我知道了太多不该知道的事情。

4  
红色项圈的暹罗猫踏着夜色轻巧地落在窗台外侧，那双与它主人无异的灰色眼睛望着我看。  
我打开窗户迎接这位可爱的使者，拉开准备好的吞拿鱼罐头为它接风洗尘。今晚又要夜不归宿，我披上外套，室友便心知肚明。  
“别被寮长发现了。”他只是无奈地提醒我。“你被‘砍’多少次头了，真的不会被针对吗？”  
我打着哈哈糊弄过去，穿过一条条灯光昏暗的走廊，爬上无人的台阶，叩响木门。室友说得一点不错，我将被寮长发现，被砍头，被针对。  
我使了点坏心眼：平时我习惯敲三下，待Riddle在里面应了，才推门进去；但这次我只敲了两下，也完全没征求他的同意。我进到房间里了。  
赤身裸体的Riddle正坐在会客室的沙发上，吃掉了碟子里点心的最后一块。显然被我的小伎俩吓到，他的肩膀瑟缩了一瞬，咀嚼暂时停止了。他皱起眉，眼神透出对我这个不守规矩仆人的不满。我大步流星到他跟前，用舌头去抢夺最后一口点心。草莓和奶油的香甜在我舌尖绽放，但这些都不及Riddle嘴里那条嫩红小舌万分之一的可爱。门又一次在我身后合拢了。  
Riddle勾着我的脖子主动延长这个吻，我自然从善如流。他嘟哝了几声，我从他舌尖的移动就能猜出接下来的发展。  
“咔嚓”，熟悉的重量压上肩膀，游戏开始了。  
这一刻，只在这间寝室中，我们成了虚假的情侣。  
压抑不住的喘息萦绕在耳畔，我松开Riddle，满意地看到他潮红的脸。我捏捏那泛着水光的饱满下唇，他便顺从地张开嘴放我摸进口腔。这只小嘴不知道含过多少男人的鸡巴，却始终不擅长接吻。我夹住那条软舌玩弄了不过一会儿，他便紧张得上不来气——稍后他又要喘了。  
我玩得尽兴，把他拦腰抱起丢到床上。这时我才发现他身上并非没有一点装饰。粉色细线从他后面的小嘴里延伸出来，而只要拽住末端轻轻拉扯，我的女王大人便会像乐器一般发出软烂的呻吟。Riddle见我对这玩具感兴趣，便主动将遥控器交到我手上，期待地看着我。  
我把玩着手里的遥控器。这小玩意和之前的死物不同，装了魔法石。而我只消转动旋钮，Riddle就会在嗡嗡声中蓄满眼泪，夹紧双腿。  
“你想舒服吗？”我明知故问。  
他拼命点头。此时我才想起，今天我还没允许他说话。  
“既然想要，为什么在睡前吃那种只有糖分的垃圾？”  
做爱和草莓甜点当然没有任何联系，不过“是什么”并不重要。我从床头柜随手取了一条皮鞭，抽在他屁股和大腿上。他疼得发抖，小穴却流出更多水来。他可怜巴巴地看着我，我更硬了。  
成为Riddle床伴的这几天，我也慢慢发掘出了他更多不为人知的喜好，比如草莓蛋糕，比如被惩罚。比起温和的性爱，女王更喜欢被以莫名其妙的理由惩罚。这个理由可以是多吃了一口馅饼，也可以是少看了一页书。他喜欢被套上枷锁，被些无厘头的规则训斥得哑口无言，甚至哭着求饶。我想起红心寮那些同样毫无道理的法律：他喜欢这样，所以给所有寮生同样的对待。  
真是有够变态的。  
而无论女王的爱好多么奇怪，我都乐在其中。  
“说话。”我扯着Riddle的头发将他翻过来，他已经哭得抽噎不止了。  
“对不、起，”他哭得被自己噎到，说话都说不利索。“我不、不敢了，再、再也不会、这样了，妈妈……”  
每当这时他总会提到自己母亲，简直莫名其妙。我对他们的母子亲情毫无兴趣，实际上我和家母的关系都差到极点。但诚实的孩子应当得到奖励。我吻去他眼角的泪水，在他磨蹭我嘴唇时将旋钮拧到末端。  
他忽然像被丢入沸水的活鱼一样弹跳起来，双手捂住眼睛，仿佛这样就能从玩具给予的刺激快感中逃离一样。不要，不要，太过了，好奇怪，要坏掉了，他嘴里胡乱喊着，很快便攀上了高潮。小小的肉茎弹动几下，射出一点稀薄的液体，被我用手抹了放进他嘴里。  
魔法石的威力当真不容小觑，它贵有它的道理。Riddle像坏掉的机器一样痉挛了很久，直到我关掉那小玩意儿的开关。眼泪，汗水，肠液，还有一点点精水，Riddle已经像从水里捞出来一样了。他抚摸着自己胸部平复呼吸，发出猫儿一般稚嫩的呻吟。我当然不会怜香惜玉，当即把硬得发疼的鸡儿塞进了温暖的小洞里。  
尽管才去过不久，穴肉已经回忆起自己本分要缠上来吸吮阴茎了。生了这馋穴的主人倒还不太乐意，挥动胳膊作些无谓的抵抗。可没过几秒连大脑也在多巴胺中倒戈成了快乐的共犯，那双抗拒的手就也变成拥抱了。  
我惯常在这个阶段问他喜不喜欢我的鸡巴，他就喊着好棒、好深和喜欢直到下一次顶峰。而今天我突然不想这么问。  
我顶腰不停，探身下去咬他耳朵。“小骚货，你喜欢Trey么？”我问。  
他没反应过来，还是用那种调情和放荡的语气说好喜欢，快一点。于是我停下来重复我的问题，并提醒道：“我说Trey，Trey Clover。还听得见我说的话吗，Riddle？”  
小女王突然定住了。  
我从他方才意乱情迷的模样猜测，他已经快去了——乱扭的腰，半阖的眼睛，无意识晾在外面的舌尖。可他却突然凝固了，像看了美杜莎的眼睛一样。但他既没被施咒，也没看到传说中的美杜莎，他看到他自己了。  
我静待回音。  
时间大概停滞了三秒，他那双洁白笔直的腿蹭着缠上我的腰，小肉洞夹得我头皮发麻，腰也摆动起来。“快点，给我……”他哀求道，希望我跳过这个话题。Riddle喊了好多词，唯独没有“喜欢”。他主动来亲我，舌尖交缠中又一次射了出来。我没耐住这个，也被吸得缴械投降。  
中场休息，我们拥抱着倒在一起。为了哄我开心，Riddle讨好地贴得更近了，舌尖滑过我的锁骨，在我乳晕上舔吻。我随手在他屁股里抠着玩儿，故意错过敏感点在柔软粘人的皱褶中穿行。  
于是我将目光投向床头的麻绳：“那么我要惩罚你。”我说话的同时重重按上敏感的腺体，我的小狗在我怀里震了一下，抬起头，兽欲和兴奋重新填满了他的眼睛。

5  
“这大小就不错——不如做个草莓蛋糕吧？”  
我在公用厨房找到了Trey。他正靠在流理台旁搅拌奶油，一旁锅里烙着衬底的薄饼。他当然并不欢迎我，碍于一旁刷手机的Cater才无法发作。而我无视他的敌意，同两位前辈热情地打了招呼。  
“前辈，能麻烦您，”我将态度放得更恭敬些，“做个草莓蛋糕，晚些时候送到寮长寝室吗？”  
“我今天很忙。”Trey还瞪着我。“明晚送去。”

这回我没有敲门。女王坐在昨天的位置上，很端庄，面前摆着近乎完美的千层草莓蛋糕。鲜红粘稠的果酱划过奶油滴落，像精液里夹着的一滴血。  
他身上是刚从非生日上穿下来的寮服，也许是想借此与我拉开距离。但无论穿了什么，穿了多少，他在我眼里和赤身裸体，被跳蛋刺激得呻吟不止的淫荡样子都没有差别。  
他在等待我的解释，想问我为什么要求Trey做蛋糕，为什么在没得到允许的情况下到他房间。而我只知道他在压抑自己的性欲和食欲，我只需要点燃导火索。  
凭我半吊子的魔法水平与Riddle对抗无异于痴人说梦。但我的优点可不止成绩而已。  
我握紧拳头。 

“可实际上，魔法学院学生们日常的课业和任务本就危险万分，学校怎么会对区区一个普通学生的失踪负责呢？”  
“学院明令禁止学生使用魔法私斗，不过只有这里……”

6  
Trey从那个一年级口中猜测今晚是“需要他的日子”，可Riddle却没有同他约定时间。不安萦绕在Trey心头盘桓不去。他在木门上叩了两下，里面既没有沙哑的呻吟和黏稠水声，也没有Riddle寡淡的回应。“失礼了。”他直接推开了门。  
浓重的血腥味代替房间主人迎接了他。映入眼帘的是会客室满地的奶油和果酱，簇拥着桌角的两根手指。  
Trey掀开连接会客室和卧室的厚重帘幕。Riddle双膝跪在床尾，目光呆滞，半边脸已经肿得快要睁不开眼睛，面前放着奶油全被刮净，只剩薄饼的“千层蛋糕”。他的妆全花了，手臂和屁股血红一片，白色衬衫不剩几粒扣子，上面沾满脏污，胸口的伤口更是叫人惨不忍睹。Trey已经很久没见过Riddle这么凄惨的样子了。他像一只任人涂色的瓷器娃娃，被血和精液包裹着，却自然散发出奶油的甜美香气。即使是这等异常之中他仍然吃得像位真正的贵族，刀叉机械地抬起放下，不会发出一点声音。  
“Riddle，你没事吧！”Trey快步走到Riddle跟前，半蹲与之平视。Riddle还是一副与世界隔绝的样子，默默吃掉蛋糕最后的部分。Trey抚上Riddle肿起的那半边脸，Riddle才终于有了些人类的反应，疼得抽了一口气。Trey便熟练地发动治疗魔法为Riddle消肿。  
Riddle终于抬起头看Trey。平日里威风凛凛的寮长想用手遮住满脸泪痕，眼泪却再次决堤。他抽抽噎噎地哭，过一会儿又开始干呕，Trey只能拍拍他的背，尽量为他减轻痛苦。  
“我好想吐……”Riddle堪堪抑制住呕吐的欲望，藏进Trey怀里。“可是这样的话，你的蛋糕也会被吐出来的。”  
“那就别吃了。要多少我都会为你做的。”Trey的目光越过Riddle光滑的脊背，才看到床单上的地狱光景。红色床单全都被润湿了，血腥味的主人的一半被Riddle的长袍包裹着，一块带着牙齿的牙床从里面滚出来。至于另一半在哪里，Trey余光看到床底探出的半个失去五官的脸，现在还不是找它的时候。  
“会浪费的，你的蛋糕会浪费……”Riddle推开Trey，这回没什么贵族礼仪了，他急切地用手抓起那些薄饼狼吞虎咽。他终于消耗掉了全部的蛋糕，空了的金属餐碟滑落到红木地板上。Trey默默为他疗伤，这时他注意到Riddle肛门处不自然的凸起，抓住那玩意一提，拽出一根还带着余温的阴茎来。  
Riddle呜咽着高潮了，而他还没能享受几秒快乐的余韵，呕吐物便从喉管和指缝中涌出，流落到床单和地毯上。先是最后吃下的薄饼碎片，然后奶油和着淡粉色的肉糜铺在上面，最后是一些白色和着青色的液体。泥淖里的女王重新吐出来一块蛋糕，一块由一切罪恶铸成的腥臭粘块。Riddle还想把那些东西捡起来，Trey在那之前拦住了他。  
Riddle便哀求道，“用DOODLE SOOT吧，对我用DOODLE SOOT吧，我会把一切都处理好的……”  
Trey突然恼火起来。怨Riddle不知廉耻，怨自己太下贱。他想起Ace的指责，于是他说，不。  
Riddle惊讶地望向他。  
随后Trey又泄了气。“我会帮你处理烂摊子的……但这是最后一次了。”他抱起Riddle来到浴室，火与水的魔法交替，堪称完美地放出一缸热水。他把Riddle慢慢放进浴缸里，生怕哪里磕疼了他，然后递给他一杯水漱口。“身上还有需要我处理的伤口吗？”  
Riddle呆愣地看了他一会儿，摇摇头。  
“你需要休息。”Trey捧着那张幼童般天真无邪的面庞，虔诚地在眉心落吻。“我会处理好一切，你只需要休息……想吐就吐出来，但是我不允许你把它们吃回去。”  
“这是这间寝室内才适用的……‘规则’。记住了吗？”Trey试着用他隔着一道墙听过的说法强调道。可出乎他意料地，Riddle手指攥紧了，他捂住涨红的脸，身体小幅度颤抖，嘴唇翕动着说不出话来。  
Trey从不知道Riddle会因为这么一句话就露出如此羞涩而甜美的表情，嫉妒如洪水般冲垮了他。他几乎克制不住亲吻Riddle的欲望，可Riddle却更早一步，带着水花扑上来蹭他的嘴唇。  
尽管淑过口，Riddle嘴里还满是胃液的酸涩，Trey自己不在乎，但也用魔法覆盖了那些味道让Riddle好受一些。Trey接吻的经验远远称不上丰富，实在没法像那些男人一样轻易地撩拨起Riddle的性欲，叫他呻吟不止。他能做的只有耍些小手段，让接吻不那么枯燥罢了。即使这样Riddle也轻易便沉迷其中。他上半身慢慢抬出水面，贴上Trey胸膛。Trey抱着他，手顺着凹陷的脊骨处一路下滑，摸到一把嫩肉。  
Trey在自己头顶浇了一桶冰水。  
“快天亮了，”Trey为自己的慌张寻找借口，Riddle被他晾下，孩子气地鼓起了脸。“我还得收拾你的屋子，检查值日生情况，检查寮生仪容仪表……”  
Trey不敢再看浴缸里裸体的美人，转头便要踏出浴室。Riddle却在此时拉住他衣角。  
“Trey。”他嗫嚅着嘴唇，轻到对方几乎没法分辨他所说的话。“我，我乖乖等着的话，会有奖励吗？”  
Trey愣了一瞬，很快反应过来Riddle话中所指。Riddle已经撒开手缩回浴缸里了，他低着头不敢看Trey，泛红的耳朵和肩膀却暴露了一切，大概天真与色情二词当真是可以并驾齐驱的。Trey折返，这回他咬了Riddle的耳廓一口。Riddle立刻弹了起来，险些泼Trey一身水。  
“当然。”  
Trey不无绝望地想，即使被Ace痛骂，又那样下定了决心，他也仍然无法拒绝Riddle。只是有些事情似乎不一样了。身后的浴室里传来一声柔软细小的哀嚎，那不像Riddle陷于情欲时会发出的声音，只是自己不该接着想下去了。  
还有很多家务和寮里的事务等着他处理。等这一切尘埃落定——  
再考虑那些，可能会在这一方小小的法外之地发生的事情吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道过多久Trey才能意识到，Riddle并不对所有人都那样可爱呀。


End file.
